Trainwreck
by 3laxx
Summary: Nobody knows, Marinette and Adrien are secret agents of the Police special forces Miraculous to hunt the underground organization of Akuma under their leader, Hawkmoth. Not even they themselves. To cover for her secret identity, Marinette took a job as an emergency doctor, also to keep track of the victims of Hawkmoths attacks, but mostly to have a helicopter at hand when she needs
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy AUs 2k19, am I right? Man... I wrote this AU in 2016, I think, and didn't dare uploading it because it was just too crazy, honestly.**  
**It's like, what, 3 AUs in one story? Or something?**  
**And basically a crossover of the movie Unstoppable and Miraculous? xD**  
**Just, don't question it. I want these 8k something words out and be done with it, have it off my chest.**  
**Read at your own risk xD**

**(Also yes the title is a pun this fanfic is about a trainwreck and IS a trainwreck)**

* * *

Alya pouted as her best friend and boyfriend stood up, grabbing their jacket.

"Mari, Nino, you really have to go now? C'mon, stay with us a bit longer.", she pleaded but the young woman just laughed and gave her a little peck on the forehead.

"Sorry Alya, but just because everyone is free tomorrow doesn't mean we are. We have to get up early. See you tomorrow?", she asked, now addressing all her friends around the table. It was almost all of their classmates, meeting up here every evening on the weekends.

Alix, Kim, Rose and Nathaniel grinned and nodded, Adrien laughed and waved and Nino put on his jacket along with Marinette, but Alya still didn't like it.

"Yeah I'll see you two tomorrow, but that doesn't mean I'm not sad about it."

"Alya baby, maybe you're a bit drunk?"

"Nooouuuuh…", she slurred, grinning.

"Yeah I know babe, see you tomorrow.", Nino laughed, kissing his girlfriend lovingly, "You guys take care of her? Adrien, my bro, I'm counting on you!"

"Of course.", the blonde laughed, doing his best to not stare at the blue-haired girl that winked at Alya and turned to leave then, after throwing a last goodbye to her friends. Ever since graduation he had realized how beautiful she had become. Of course, she had been pretty since he was allowed to go to school but after graduation, he really began to see her.

"Take care, Mari!", he pressed out, right when she came back again to pull Nino out on his collar, forcing him to part with his girlfriend. She blushed when she looked at him, then smiled.

"Of course, like every day.", she smiled, now finally turning around and leaving.

She and Nino were emergency doctors and as far as he knew, they flew with the rescue helicopters to bring heavily wounded people to the hospital. Sometimes, it could be really dangerous and he didn't want them, her, to be hurt – or worse.

He leant back and Alya patted his shoulder.

"Mari and Nino know what they're doing. They're the best at their job."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"Adrien Agreste, the great model and face of his father's company, is worried about a mere baker's daughter! What a line!"

He laughed, knowing a few of her journalist's senses were activated. She was working at Le Monde, the biggest newspaper Paris had.

"Stop teasing Alya, she's my friend, not just a mere baker's daughter. And Tom's not just a mere baker!"

She laughed along with him, taking another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. But you know me."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Alix suddenly smirked, holding back Alya on one arm.

"We all know how Alya can get!", Kim now teased, making Alya face him.

"Yeah, if you don't stop teasing me I'll punch you all!"

"That's exactly what we meant…", Nathaniel mumbled, grinning into his own glass.

"Guys!"

* * *

The next morning, Adrien was up early. He had a photoshoot this morning but it was not scheduled until ten o'clock, so he still had time, considering it was three hours before.

He yawned and got up, going to the kitchen to make himself a coffee, because he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anymore. He took a sip from the delicious dark liquid and smiled to himself.

Marinette.

Weird, his first and his last thought every day were about his old classmate, the blue haired girl that seemed to catch his eyes every time he saw her. He gulped, feeling a weird pressure on his chest. No, he was in love with Ladybug, the badass undercover agent he worked with against the Parisian terror group AKUMA, led by Hawkmoth.

He couldn't think about her, it would be… He felt like cheating on his lady, even though he didn't know her identity.

Adrien shook his head, grabbing his phone from the counter. He would call Plagg, his coordinator, to ask if Paris was save. Maybe he could see his lady for training tonight? He was sure, Plagg could talk about this with Tikki, Ladybug's coordinator, if he wasn't making out with her instead.

The blonde model chuckled while it dialed.

* * *

"Okay Nino, steady now!"

_"__I know, Mari! I'm flying this thing for a few years now, after all."_

Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend's and pilot's comment while he was supposed to be landing instead of sassing her. She held onto the injured man's shoulder when the helicopter touched the ground as gently as if Nino was kissing it. Quickly, she nodded over to Tia who jumped out at her signal, taking the litter's other end so that the young woman could carry it inside with her. She showed Nino a quick thumb up to kill the engines, then hurried inside with the patient. The doctors took the man from them after they barged in through the doors, leaving Marinette and Tia panting and patting each other's shoulders.

"You did good for a greenie.", she chuckled, straightening herself as she walked back to the helicopter, the younger girl with blonde hair right behind her.

"Hey, I'm doing this job for a year now, and you're here for only two years longer.", Tia laughed, softly slapping her friend's side of the head.

"Oh no!", the young woman suddenly cried out when they stepped out on the roof where Nino just now emerged from the helicopter, "I'm wounded! Nino, greenie slapped me! I'm gonna faint…"

To make her point valid Marinette swayed a bit and held her head, only to be caught by Nino with one arm when he rolled his eyes.

"Mari, you're only fainting when Adrien's around. I don't see him anywhere, so I suppose you must be lying."

She chuckled and got out of Nino's arms, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Well, I see him!", Tia suddenly spoke up, looking towards the door where Marinette and she just came from. In an instant, the young woman jumped and looked around frantically only to find Tia had lied.

"Oh greenie, you gonna get it! You wanna get pushed out the helicopter this badly, huh?", she grabbed the girl by her shoulders and forced her under her arm, ruffling her hair. The girl squirmed and laughed along with the two older people but soon stopped when Marinette let go of her and straightened her back, fixing her gaze to the woman that approached them.

"Ma'am, Emergency Helicopter Henry 2, reporting back."

The woman nodded and Nino and Marinette relaxed a bit while Tia tried to fix her hair as inconspicuously as possible.

"There is another emergency, on the N3 between Claye-Souilly and Meaux. A truck driver lost control over his vehicle and crashed into the oncoming traffic. There are five injured so far, two have to be transported to the hospital by helicopter, the other three are in ambulances and already on their way. I want you to get these two and return as fast as possible. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!", all three shouted out, but before Tia could turn and follow Marinette and Nino to the helicopter, the Ma'am's gaze pinned her down.

"Are you alright, greenie?"

"Yes, Ma'am!", she nodded and Tia growled internally. Everyone kept calling her 'greenie'!

"Well then, join your team."

She nodded and ran back to the helicopter that Nino had already started. She retrieved her helmet from Marinette and put on her safety belt.

The young woman had put on a grim face, as always when they were sent to a difficult mission. Of course, it wouldn't be difficult to collect the two injured and get them back here, in fact, they would be able to make it in about ten minutes, but she had seen too many patients die on their way back already, in the three years she was doing this job already. She desperately hoped it would be a success, like most of the times.

* * *

They had retrieved the two injured, a married couple that looked to be in their fifties. She tried her best not to let the tears spill, because she already knew the woman fought against death. The man looked slightly better but she was afraid for him, too.

Nino flew as fast as he could, but round about two minutes before they reached the hospital's roof, the woman's heart stopped beating. She was her patient. And Marinette hadn't been fast enough. They would need three minutes to get her into the operation room. The woman wouldn't wake up as the person she was before – if she woke up at all.

Marinette lowered her head as Nino slightly slowed down to not miss the landing platform. In that moment, her radio went off, startling her.

"Yes?", she answered.

_"__You okay, Marinette?"_, Tia asked, a concerned expression on her face.

"The woman's heart stopped beating.", she whispered and the greenie's eyes went wide. She nodded, then clenched a fist. Marinette knew that gesture. Be strong until they're in the doctor's hands. Be focused. End the mission first. The young woman sniffed and nodded back when the helicopter landed.

They rushed inside with their patients and she told them about the woman, only then, when she was back inside the helicopter again, she let her feelings overwhelm her. Nino was with her, as well as Tia, and he pulled her on his lap, tucking her head under his chin without asking. It was their comfort pose, when something went wrong or when another patient died. Tia laid her head on her chest and hugged her around Nino's arms as well and only then, Marinette allowed her tears to flow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep I'm uploading everything at once don't question me**

* * *

She needed a coffee now. Marinette strolled down the hospital's corridors, getting to the bistro in which a few patients sat and sipped on their own coffee. The young woman mumbled a little greeting but none of them answered. Shrugging, she fed the coffee machine and leaned her head against it. Only then, she noticed the voice that sounded like a TV newsreader, obviously upset about something. Because of that, nobody had answered then. She nodded but continued to lean onto the machine while it gently vibrated on her forehead. When she received her coffee, she turned and looked at the TV, seeing a very nervous newsreader and behind him a video of a very fast driving train.

_"… __Train is now, as seen here, travelling very fast and it's between Crépy-en-Valois and Nanteuil-le-Haudouin by now. According to the last words of the train driver before the radio was disconnected, he has been knocked out by the terrorist group AKUMA, obviously with the goal to crash into Gare du Nord with this cargo train which is loaded with dangerous chemicals. The train is-…"_

Marinette didn't need to hear the rest. Without hesitation, she abandoned the hot cup of coffee on a table and dialed Tikki's number while running to her superior, hastily scribbling down another number on a flyer she grabbed while exiting the bistro.

_"__Hello Marinette."_, Tikki greeted her, _"What is-…"_

"Why am I being informed by the TV rather than you?", she snapped, pressing herself to the wall to make room for a bed that was moved past her.

_"__The police are on it, Marinette, and you are working. It is not necessary for you to set your identity on stake to try and stop-…"_

"The AKUMA is behind this, Tikki! I have a helicopter and I'm giving your cover number to my superior now. I'm moving out."

_"__You always were a bit of a hothead, Marinette. Do you think you can deal with this?"_

"I know I can. You taught me well. Can you make sure nobody gets into my way?"

_"__Certainly. But you'll get fired, you know that?"_

Marinette set on her grim face as she ran up the stairs.

"I don't care, this is bigger than my job."

_"__Please don't get carried away, alright?"_

"I'm hotheaded, remember? Of course, I will!", she grinned when she barged into the office of her superior, at the same time hanging up her call with Tikki and slamming the piece of paper with the number on it on the desk.

"I'm heading out with the helicopter, if you have questions call this number!"

She emerged out without another word, running into Tia as she opened the door to the landing platform.

"Marinette? Is everything alright? You wanted to-…"

"Tia, I want you to stay here!"

"Wh-What?!", the younger girl exclaimed, looked at her confused.

"Nino and I need to go and I want you to stay here, just stay here! Nino! Start the helicopter, right now!"

The young man looked startled but didn't question it, instead he jumped inside the helicopter and started the rotors. Tia followed her regardless, still throwing as many questions at her as she could.

"Tia, listen. There's something really important I need to set right and I don't want you to risk your life for that. You understand?"

Only then, Tia realized Marinette had not once called her 'greenie'. Dumbstruck, she nodded.

"Okay, stay put. And-… Tia?"

"Yes?"

"Just in case, I love you like a little sister, alright?"

In that moment, Tia knew something must've gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Marinette, wait-…!"

"Stay there!", the young woman yelled over the loud helicopter when she entered and put on her helmet.

* * *

_"__So, what happened?"_

"There's a driverless train between Crépy-en-Valois and Nanteuil-le-Haudouin! I need to stop it!"

_"__W-Wait, what?!"_

Marinette rolled her eyes when she put on her safety belt and looked back down to where Tia stared after them.

"I need you to get me above the train so that I can rope down into the driver cabin and stop it. Got it?"

Nino stared at her while directing the helicopter towards Crépy-en-Valois, tilting down the front so that they would fly faster.

_"__B-But-… What?!"_

"Nino, I'll take all the guilt on me, I'll say I forced you to fly me there so you won't lose your job but trust me on this one, okay?"

He kept his eyes on her while flying over Paris.

_"__Why you?! And why me?! What do we have to do with-… And what's with that train?!"_

She sighed and told him what she heard and saw on TV.

"And I just have this weird feeling I'm needed and that I can do that. So just fly me there and I'll do the rest!"

He was still confused but shut up for the rest on the flight.

* * *

The train had passed Nanteuil-le-Haudouin by now, still heading towards Paris. By the time Marinette and Nino had sighted the train, it was just before Le-Plessis-Belleville, continuing its path at a rattling speed. She gulped when she saw just how fast the train was going.

_"__You okay, Mari? You know, that's not your mission-…"_

"No. Nino, it is. I have to do this. It's my job."

He gave her an indefinite glance, still flying towards the moving train. She got up, clinking in a carabiner in her belt, showing him thumbs up. Just when he gave back the gesture, she hesitated, pulled out her phone and dialed Alya's number. She tried her best to block out the noise of the helicopter with her hands but she had to tell Alya she loved her.

After a few seconds, her best friend's voice came through the speaker, sleepy but she was there. Marinette sighed relieved.

_"__Mari? What's that noise…? Are you calling me from inside the helicopter?!"_

"Yeah, but-… Alya, listen. I want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens next, okay? I love you."

_"__Mari, what-… What are you doing? What is happening? Why are you-… Are you in trouble?!"_

"Alya, I love you! See you this evening!"

With that, she interrupted her best friend's words, putting back the phone into her pocket. Nino looked at her through clouded eyes but had managed to align the helicopters speed with the train.

_"__You sure?"_, she heard him ask through the radio.

"Completely. Just look out for me."

_"__I will, Mari."_

She pulled at the rope and it slowly gave her space, letting her stand on the skids of the helicopter waiting for Nino to fly above the driver's cabin.

* * *

Alya got up and rubbed her eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong. As fast as she could, she got up and checked the internet for any information. When she read 'train' and 'driverless', she quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She was greeted with a soap but hurriedly changed the channel and landed on the news live, seeing a helicopter flying above a train.

_"… __And as it seems, two heroic emergency pilots are currently trying to get to the driver cabin of the train, to hopefully stop the train. For now-…"_

Alya pulled out her phone once again, looking up what was happening. After two minutes, she dialed Adrien's number, terrified to see on live TV that her best friend was standing on the skids of the helicopter, looking down at the moving train, obviously concentrating on roping herself down.

"Adrien?!", she almost yelled when he accepted, surely making him flinch.

_"__Ow, Alya! What is it? You know I'm in the middle of a shoot-…"_

"Forget it! Turn on the TV! Nino-… M-Marinette-… They-… Oh my g-god!"

_"__Alya? What is it? What's happening?"_

The brunette couldn't answer. She saw that her best friend took the step out into the air, slowly roping herself down towards the train in which the AKUMA terrorists were surely waiting for her.

"Adrien, how far are you from Nino's and my apartment?"

_"__About five minutes?"_

"C-Come here right now. I-I think-… I think Mari's gonna die."  
_"What?! Alya, I-…"_

"Come here in this instant and hold me for god's sake!"

She hung up before he could answer. Because in that moment, the helicopter which her boyfriend flew, suddenly gained in height and Marinette hadn't been prepared for it.

* * *

"Nino! What was that all about?!"

_"__Sorry, Mari! I'm just looking out for you and luckily, we missed that tree branch. It would've been worse if the rope had been hit!"_

Marinette nodded and continued to rope herself down, until she could almost touch the train with her feet but the speed made it difficult for her to manage not swinging around.

She gritted her teeth, trying to get into a better position with circling her legs.

_"__Mari, I can't hold this forever!"_

"Well, me neither! I'm working on it, Nino!"

She heard him moan and focused on trying to touch down gently, but after about two minutes of trying, she gave up and with a fast pull, she was down on the train's roof. She rolled a few times because the train was moving faster than she thought and the rope yanked her up. She just hoped her world would stop spinning.

_"__Mari!"_, she heard Nino yelling, then she felt a great pain in her back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mari, no!", Alya cried right as Adrien entered. He threw the door shut and ran into her living room to find her sitting in front of the TV, her hands covering her mouth.

She seemed too caught up in staring at the video that was playing so that she didn't notice him entering.

"Alya?"

"Adrien, th-thank god!"

"What happened?!"

He threw a glance at the TV screen, saw someone backflipping on a train and first thought this was a movie.

"Nino and Marinette, they're… The t-terrorist group AKUMA, you know them? They took over that c-cargo train, knocking the train d-driver unconscious and now they're heading for Paris t-to let the toxic material c-crash in Gare du Nord and-… I don't know what it was that Marinette drove but she's t-trying to get on the train r-right now!", Alya pointed at the screen after telling him the story with an unbelievable speed and now he turned his attention to the TV.

He was right in time to see the person on the train being flung back against some kind of roof on top of the train, almost losing her consciousness in the process. He was sure he had seen a flash of blue hair under her helmet.

"Is that-…?!", he gasped when she knelt down and detached the carabiner, letting go of the rope. He saw her squirming, obviously because she was yelled at. Now he turned his gaze to the helicopter and saw his best friend keeping it in the air. He seemed to shout at Marinette over radio but she didn't stop.

* * *

_"__Marinette, get the rope, right now! Right now, I say, woman! Get the rope, you need to be able to flee if the train-…!"_

"I will not go anywhere, Nino, not as long as this train cannot be stopped, so stop yelling at me so I can concentrate!"

He immediately shut up when he saw one AKUMA leaving the drivers cabin and pulling out a gun. He opened fire at the young woman and she slipped down the locomotive to not be hit by the bullets. She fell to the gangway on the other side of the machine, quickly entering the driver's cabin. There, she saw two AKUMA and the third one was outside, without her suit kit would be difficult but she could work with it. Quickly, before they could react in any way she did a very sloppy roundhouse kick, but it didn't miss its purpose. The first AKUMA fell to the ground, unconscious. The second grabbed a weapon out of his belt but Marinette was quick to punch his wrist and force him to let go of the gun.

He cried out of anger as the third AKUMA ran back into the driver's cabin, raising his gun again. Marinette pounced on the disarmed man and took him down with a quick choke hold.

It was great she had already taken out two AKUMA, but it was very bad and not thoughtful that the second unconscious would slip to the floor and bare her front to the only armed one. And he didn't hesitate. He shot.

* * *

Alya clutched Adrien's arm as she saw the man with the gun run back in. She saw Marinette was fighting inside but her best friend wasn't bulletproof.

"Adrien-… Adrien, sh-she called me before she was o-out of the helicopter! She-… She s-said she loved me and that we would see each other t-today… She was l-lying, wasn't she?"

He had a shocked expression on his face as the second human inside slid to the floor. He could see now, that Marinette stood in front of the man with the raised gun. Slowly, she raised her hands and Adrien covered Alya's eyes.

The shot was able to be heard through the TV, more muffled as the ones outside but still, Adrien heard the loud bang and then, one more person fell to the floor.

Instantly, Alya began screaming, began to cry out for her best friend in a terrible mix of French and Haitian. It broke Adrien's heart when he removed the hand in front of Alya's closed eyes.

"It's-… I-… She didn't-…", he couldn't form a coherent sentence anymore. He knew, something had gone wrong.

* * *

Marinette felt a burning pain shoot through her shoulder, making her knees give way and her helmet to hit the ground. She cried out and instantly, she heard Nino's voice over the radio.

_"__Marinette! Marinette, Mari, no! No! Are you okay?! I heard a shot, you-… You can't be dead, Mari! Alya'll kill me! Marinette!"_

She gritted her teeth as the man walked over the unconscious bodies of his fellow AKUMA and directed his gun to her head.

"I don't know who you are and why you thought you could take us out like that, but you'll die anyway.", he snarled.

"Well, I wouldn't be too sure of that."

He squinted his eyes when he saw her earrings peeking out from under the headphones that were attached to her helmet. It had moved a bit so her earrings were visible now.

"You're-… You're from MIRACULOUS!"

She grinned and stood up again, pressing a hand to her shoulder to stop the bleeding. It hurt like hell but she wouldn't be showing weakness.

"Damn right. And I advise you to drop your weapon and let me chain you up."

"As if! I'm gonna-…"

He hadn't even had the time to finish his sentence before Marinette kicked him into his stomach, one, two, three times, making him drop to the ground. Another shot fired as his hand clutched around the trigger in pain but she wasn't hit.

"As I said. Drop. Your. Weapon.", she kicked against his hand, breaking at least one finger while doing so. He let go of the gun, letting it clatter to the ground, and held his injured hand.

"Good boy.", she cooed, then rammed her knee into his face, breaking his nose and sending him to the land of dreams.

Silence followed as she turned to the dashboard, only finding it had been destroyed by these idiots.

"Goddamnit!", she swore, snapping Nino out of his stupor.

_"__You-… You're an agent, Mari?!"_, his voice was lashed with confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah, Ladybug from the department MIRACULOUS, nice to meet you, but don't spill in front of our friends, please. It needs to stay a secret. Anyway, do you have any idea how to stop a train without a functioning dashboard?"

_"… __No?"_

"Goddamnit!", she hit the dashboard and cried out in pain and frustration, "Then how do I stop this thing?!"

* * *

Alya cried in Adrien's arms when he shook her shoulder.

"I-… I think it's her!"

"Wh-Who?"

"Her, Mari! She's-… She stood up again!"

The brunette peeked out from his chest and her eyes widened at the sight of two figures standing again. One moment later, the other person, presumably an AKUMA, was down and Marinette turned to the dashboard.

"How did she-…?"

Oh, Adrien had an idea. Now he wanted to slap himself for being so blind because of not seeing right away that one of his good friends, the girl he was in love with and the girl he fell for, were the same person from the start. He gulped but pushed his feelings aside. She was in danger to life, alone, probably hurt…

"I-I have to use the toilet.", he pressed out, leaving Alya's and Nino's living room to enter the bathroom, pulling out his phone.

As soon, as his instructor answered, he whisper yelled into the speaker.

"Why am I being informed through the TV rather than you?!", he hissed, unable to contain his anger. Plagg was taken aback but soon recovered with a snicker.

"What's so funny, you useless glutton?!"

_"__Your partner said the exact same thing, that's funny."_

"My partner is about to die out there, why am I not there by her side?!"

Plagg turned away from the speaker, obviously talking to Tikki who came to his desk.

_"__Listen, kitten, I was told the police would take care of it. Tikki told Ladybug the exact same thing and she also told me she moved to take them out in civilian form regardless."_

"I can see that!"

_"__And you're not going to help."_

Adrien felt the phone slip out of his hand because he shook of anger but he was able to catch it right before it hit the ground.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

_"__Ladybug went without permission from HQ. Tikki wasn't able to stop her because she had a fitting vehicle and a willing friend to fly her there. You don't have anything of that, so you're not going. Let her handle that and she will be held responsible alone."_

"What?! You're just… You're firing her?!"

_"__We won't, but our boss will. He has no other choice. She had no permission so what she did was to kidnap a helicopter with its pilot, get him into a dangerous, life threatening situation and risk hindering the polices attempts to save Paris from a catastrophe. She's a criminal now, face it, kid."_

Adrien couldn't believe Plagg to be so cruel.

"Call her criminal one more time and I'm quitting so hard the Paris police department will crumble in pieces! She's a goddamn hero, trying her best to save your asses! So she hadn't had permission but what's the police gonna do?! Make the train leave the rails?!"

_"__In fact, yes."_, another voice joined in the conversation, but it wasn't of Tikki or Plagg, it sounded like a cold voice belonging to another man, _"We are going to derail the train right between Dammartin-en-Goële and Villepinte, in about two to three minutes then, Agent Chat Noir.__"_

"And who the fuck is this idiot?!"

_"__Th-This is Roger Raincomprix. He's the head of the police department."_, Plagg suddenly sounded very small in contradiction to his usual loudmouthed character, _"On his behalf he is cut in on our conversation."_

Adrien didn't care anymore. He boiled of anger and fear for Marinette's life and suddenly, it seemed so much more real now that he knew the train was going to be derailed.

"No! I don't care with who I'm speaking and if it is you, Monsieur Raincomprix! Especially if you're the unreasonable bastard who is going to derail the train even if my partner is this close to stopping it! Stop the preparations! Let her do this!"

_"__She was not allowed to go and try to save the day. Thus, she was not there in the first place. This train is empty, Monsieur Noir."_

And with that Plagg ended the call, either to save Adrien from further heartbreaking comments by the head of the police department or to make him shut up and insult his boss even more.

In trance, he opened the bathroom door and sat beside Alya again, burying his face in her chest as the TV-moderator just announced what the police planned.

In two minutes, his friend would be history. In two minutes, Ladybug would be no more. In one minute, the love of his life would become the loss of his life. And he could do nothing but watch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Connect me to someone who understands this, Nino!"

_"__I'll try!"_

She nodded and continued to look for something that could help her find the solution to this problem. She let her gaze wander over the destroyed dashboard for the thousandth time, tears almost welling up in her eyes as she couldn't find anything again.

After a minute, she dared to speak again.

"Nino, you got someone?"

_"__I called the police."_, his voice was quiet suddenly, shaky, _"They said they're gonna derail the train. You have to get out of there, now!"_

She gulped when she saw police cars ahead and something orange attached to the rails. Suddenly, her voice was very weak.

"There's no time."

She could only take cover next to the dashboard, although she almost hoped the derailing devices wouldn't work.

* * *

A big bang was heard through the TV and Adrien flinched. He looked up, out of reflex, seeing the police cars catching flames. Something rushed through the screen and the TV moderator was kind of freaking out. He only then processed that the train had just jumped over the derailing devices, making them fly into the nearby parked police cars. The train was too fast, too heavy and too long to be stopped.

He cried out in relief when Marinette stood up again and continued to talk to someone.

* * *

"Hello? Is there someone who can help me?"

_"__Here's Monsieur Gérard for you, Mari."_

She heard a klick in the connection and then she heard an unfamiliar male voice, nervous and shaky.

"Yes? Hello?"

_"__Hello, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I am Monsieur Gérard, I will help you bring the train to a sto-…"_

"Really nice of you, so how do I do that when the dashboard is sliced open?"

The man gulped and remained silent.

"Please, Monsieur Gérard, you have to think of something! Do you have any idea of trains?"

_"__I am a train driver, have been for twenty-three years. But I believe, the solution won't please you."_

"As long as the train doesn't destroy Paris, I'll be okay with every solution, even if it means that I'll die."

_"__You might as well bid your last goodbyes if that won't work."_

Now it was her turn to gulp. Did he really just say that?

_"__There is an emergency break, right under the dashboard. It must be a red lever. Pull as hard as you can."_

She bent down while the train rushed past houses and fields, heading to Paris like a time bomb.

"Okay, I'm pulling it now!"

She grabbed the lever and leaned back as the lever was moved. She pushed it until a metallic sound was heard. Marinette squinted her eyes, expecting the train to do a yank and abruptly become slower, pushing her forward.

But nothing happened.

"What?! That-… That can't be! Nothing's happening!", she moved it back and pulled again, until she heard the metallic sound again.

_"__That is unfortunate. Miss Dupain-Cheng, I highly recommend you calling someone who is dear to you and get ready to exit the driver's cabin."_

"Wh-What?!"

* * *

That's when Alya's phone rang a second time that day.

She answered as fast as she could, clenching her teeth when she spoke.

"Yes?"

_"__Alya?"_, a very familiar voice rang through the device and Alya instantly sobbed, causing Adrien to lay an arm around her shoulders.

"M-Mari, wh-what are y-you thinking?!"

_"__Listen, Alya, you were the first in my contacts and I don't have much time. Just listen to me, okay?"_, Alya could only nod when she heard the stern voice of her best friend. Marinette took the silence as a yes and continued, _"See, there's a really high chance that I'll be dead within the next few minutes. I want you to tell my parents I love them. And I want you to know that I'll always love you. You're my girl, okay? And tell Adrien-…"_

Alya cried out and Adrien got the phone out of her hand.

"Marinette, I-…"

_"__Adrien?! What are you doing at Alya's?!"_

"Listen, I have to tell you something! I-… Mari, I love you! I loved you since I first saw you, back in high school. Please, just-… Make sure you won't die!"

There was silence in the call, then she finally answered.

_"__I-… I'm sorry, Adrien, b-but-…"_

"Mari? What is it?"

_"__I can't. I'm sorry, but-… I can't accept your feelings."_

Then, she hung up. He slowly lowered the phone and looked at Alya who had gone white. Her mouth opened and closed again as tears started to pool in his eyes.

She had rejected him. While facing inevitable death. The phone slid out of his fingers and onto the couch between him and her. Her face showed utter disbelief but slowly, she pulled herself together and faced the TV again.

And on the screen, they saw her exiting the driver's cabin.

* * *

The instructions were simple. She had to bend down and push a button.

While the train was moving at a speed of 115 km/h, the button was around 2 meters beneath the gangway, she had no way of securing herself and she would probably have to let herself fall down and hope she could press the button while falling or otherwise the whole of Paris would be dead. Just because she had reached the end of her growth at a height of 1.55 meters.

Yeah, no pressure at all.

She gulped when she took the first step out of the driver's cabin and heard Nino's voice in her headphones.

_"__Mari, I-… I just wanted to say that you are so brave. You're… You're a hero, you know that?"_

"Hey, don't make me chicken out. But Nino-… Thanks. Thanks for everything. And take good care of Alya.", she smiled when she said her best friend's name and recalled her voice that she had heard just seconds ago. Along with Adrien's.

Adrien…

Tears clouded her vision and a little sob escaped her throat. Nino sighed and she almost felt his hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of what probably was either the worst mistake of her life or the best decision she could have made for him. She didn't want him to grieve her death and not move on, knowing that she loved him too. It would be easier for him to get to know other people, she told herself.

_"__Listen, Mari, I know how much you love Adrien. And I know how hard it must have been for you to tell him that. That was really selfless of you and you earned my deepest respect for that."_

"Nino, I-…", she kneeled down above where the button was supposed to be located, gripping the railing, "I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I love you, okay?"

She heard him whimper and clenched her teeth. Paris was getting closer and she had to do something, _fast_.

_"__Marinette, you're not dead yet. And caring for Alya means I'll keep you alive, no matter in how many deadly situations you'll get yourself in. Do you understand?"_

She sniffed and leant down to inspect the button that was beneath her, wiping away her tears. She had to focus now.

"I'm trying now, Nino.", when he didn't answer she got down to her stomach, laying down on the gangway. Marinette then proceeded to wrapping her leg around one pole of the railing, lowering herself down. Wind slapped her in her face when she was exposed to the howling airstream on the train's side, nearly losing her hold.

The young woman breathed in deeply and then let go of the other pole she had been gripping with her hand. Instantly, she swung down and had to bite the insides of her cheeks because all her weight was now hanging on one leg. She had desperately tried to ignore the wound in her shoulder but now that she wasn't standing upright anymore and applying pressure to it, it started aching like someone had just stabbed her.

The young woman cried out in pain and her vision almost faded, making her slip from the pole. She had to move fast now. Squinting her eyes, she pulled herself up again and tried something different. Out of pure fear that she wouldn't be able to save the day, she tucked her foot on the pole she had been holding herself up on with her knee bend and hoped the too many centimeters would somehow miraculously appear in her arm length.

_"__Marinette! Marinette, no!"_, she let out a forced groan as she held onto the pole and then just let go. She swung down and her whole weight was held up by the crook of her foot, slowly slipping. The wind tugged on her and played with her like she was a punching ball. Her face made impact with the side of the train, leaving a lacerated cheek that would most likely leave a nasty bruise. She caught herself again while Nino frantically spoke into their intercom. Her hands found a pipe on which she could steady herself and support her foot all the while seeing the ground flying by underneath her. She would surely be dead if she dropped now. She gulped, knowing she had to drop in order to reach the button. She at least hoped she could reach it. The button that would end all of this. The emergency shut down.

She cried out, when her foot nearly slipped but she was able to put all remaining strength into her grip on the pole, knowing it was Paris' only hope. Her family's and friends' only hope. Much to her surprise when she looked down again, something red flared up right beneath her. It was just out of her reach, red and looked like… A button!

Relief washed over her features, and she almost smiled but when she stretched out to press it, she realized she needed just a few more centimeters, not as much as she had estimated but enough to drain all the blood from her head despite hanging upside down.

"Oh, come on!", she yelled, "C'mon!"

_"__M-Mari?!"_

"I'm this close! This close! Come-… OOONN!"

She heard Nino panting and knew that he sensed what she planned.

_"__Mari, you're not gonna hit it. It's too much of a risk!"_

"Which I have to take 'cuz I'm not fucking reaching it!"

He sucked the air in through his teeth as she tried to reach farther down but could not, just could not press the button.

_"__Mari please. Please reconsider. There must be another way than dropping yourself!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien watched helplessly as his partner hung on the train on one foot. That should've been his job. What Ladybug – Marinette – was doing at the moment would've been his job. He was tall enough to bend his knee and be way more secure than her, he could've pushed that button easily. And now she was most likely dropping herself to her death because he hadn't been trustworthy enough. Because he sat in Alya's and Nino's apartment being useless, watching her die.

_"__-… train is approaching Aulnay-sous-Bois very quickly, already passing Villepinte. The police is evacuating the area around Gare du Nord. Meanwhile on the train the heroic emergency pilot, name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng as we were informed by the hospital now, is struggling to-…"_

The camera switched from Gare du Nord where people were being evacuated by the police to Marinette, who was still outside. A picture of her appeared at the corner of the screen and her name was written underneath. The blonde held Alya tighter when he felt a tear dripping from her eyes onto his arm. The camera was shaky and many trees that were rushing by were blocking the view at their friend but Adrien could make out how she tried to reach farther down, her foot almost slipping from the pole that held her up. Her face was blurry and he couldn't quite decipher her emotions but he could see she was in pain. Had she really been shot earlier?

The camera zoomed in even more but he still couldn't exactly see what was making her be in pain.

Alya clutched his arm and whimpered from time to time, fearing for her best friend's life.

But suddenly, Marinette reached up to pull something out of her pants pockets, then threw her arm down on whatever she was reaching for, creating a big cloud of smoke that came from inside the locomotive that made her vanish. He could barely see her holding her arm in front of her face, obviously surprised, then she was out of his view.

Alya cried out and her eyes widened in disbelief, as did his.

_"__-… lost eye contact to the emergency pilot! A big cloud of smoke is rising from the machinery but we don't see the pilot anymore, did she fall? But the train is slowing down, apparently, the emergency pilot was able to activate the breaks-…"_

Adrien gulped.

* * *

_"__Mari?! Marinette?! Are you still there?! Marinette!"_

The young woman could faintly hear her friend's voice over their radio, worried out of his mind. The smoke made her foot slippery and the train was slowing erratically, making her swing unevenly, but at least it was slowing down.

She briefly considered letting herself fall, after all she lost her job, the love of her life and her position as agent in MIRACULOUS and would most likely be arrested when the train finally stopped. Her foot was about to slip and her hand on the pipe wouldn't be able to hold herself up but something made her cling onto the pole with the tips of her toes.

The pen was still in her closed fist, the one she held in front of her face to not get the smoke into her eyes, nose or mouth.

_"__Marinette, fuck, are you okay?! Are you there?! Fuck, FUCK, Marinette, ANSWER ME! I can't lose you, Marinette, PLEASE!"_

Nino cried, she could tell. His voice wavered but he bravely and full of hope waited until she would never answer him anymore.

She couldn't bring out a word because of the thick smoke but managed to get a hold of a pole right when her foot slipped. Her legs fell down but luckily, she was strong enough so she could pull herself up. Quietly, she thanked Tikki for all the extra training sessions to strengthen her muscles and make her focus even when being in immediate danger to life.

With all her remaining will power and still hidden by the smoke, she pulled herself up on the gangway and robbed into the driver's cabin, closing the door and leaning back against a wall. The train slowed down, she could feel it, but tears rolled down her cheeks. She saved the day, yes, managed to stop the train and prevent Paris from having to deal with a giant chemical bomb. But she lost everything. She rejected Adrien, she lost both her job and most likely Tikki and Chat with not being a MIRACULOUS agent anymore.

Nino had stopped screaming and instead sobbed. She felt bad for not answering sooner but to defend herself, she had almost died. So, she sat up straighter, flinching at the waves of pain that rolled through her body and fixed her helmet on her head, bringing the microphone up front again.

"N-Nino…"

_"__Mari?! Marinette?! Oh god, you're alive?! Where are you, I don't see you!"_

"I-… I'm back in-… In the driver's cabin… Nino-…"

She heard his relief and slightly smiled to herself.

_"__God, I was so worried. Don't you pull this kind of stunt on me ever again!"_

Marinette laughed even though she was in great pain and had lost very much blood. It struck her mind like a lightning when she realized she had hung head down after being shot in the shoulder.

"I-… I won't-… Promise… But Nino, c-could you send-… An ambulance to wherever this train will-… Stop? I lost-… Pretty much b-blood and I'm passing out…"

_"__Of course, Mari! You know what to do and please, try to stay conscious, alright?"_

She huffed when pressing her hand on her injury, hissing in pain but then laughed.

"And don't you d-dare send Marcel. He's annoying wh-when saving m-me."

_"__He's on his way, Mari. You know he loves you."_, Nino chuckled when she groaned.

* * *

Adrien got up along with Alya, tears in his eyes. Tears of relief because his lady had been able to save the day but also because he didn't know whether she was still alive or not.

He held out his hand for his friend, gesturing her to come with him.

"C'mon. Let's look after her."

Alya nodded, the last image of her best friend being engulfed by smoke constantly replaying in her mind.

"Y-Yeah…"

They emerged out of the building to run where the train would stop. And they never slowed down until they reached the engine.

* * *

Marinette clenched her teeth as the train gave one last push and then stopped. Relief flooded through her when she got up and looked out of the window.

The train stood on the railway to Gare du Nord, she could already see the big train station. She really had saved the day.

A little smile played around the corners of her mouth as she saw the helicopter in which Nino sat heading towards the nearest landing platform. Blue light caught her eye and she could make out an ambulance stopping on the street next to the train across the railways in between. Even from here she could make out Marcel's red head jumping out and running to the back probably to get a litter.

She chuckled and shook her head, getting up. When she was out of the driver's cabin, a few police cars pulled to the side of the road as well and she sighed. Grimacing because of her pain she made her way down the ladder that led up to the cabin and looked up again when she reached the gravel bed on the ground next to the train. Quite a few people were running up to her, mostly policemen, but two stood out. A blonde and a brown head were faster than everybody else, especially the blonde who would reach her first. She immediately identified them as her friends.

"A-Adrien…?", she stammered as there was just one railway between them. Marinette swayed because of her blood loss but managed to stay upright and look at him questioningly, as he reached her.

"Mari! I'm so glad, I'm so glad you're alive!", he hugged her tight but made sure not to hurt her further.

She laid her chin on his shoulder as Alya reached them, pulling both of them in a tearful hug.

"Marinette, never ever dare to do that again!", she sobbed, leaning her forehead against her best friend's.

"Alya-… Adrien-… It's alright, I just-…", before she could finish her sentence, her knees gave way and her eyes rolled, "Uuughh… 'm not feelin' to good-…"

They luckily had held her tight so she didn't fall to the ground but now, Adrien gently pried Alya off of her to lift the young woman up and lay her down on the litter Marcel and another emergency doctor had brought.

When his hands left her body, she suddenly felt cold so she reached for his hand and held it tight.

"Adrien-… I'm sorry for what I said before…", she looked up to him and even though her vision blurred she saw him smile.

"It's alright, I understand."

"Y-You don't! I-… I-I lied to you a-about not accepting your feelings…", her words slurred and Marcel looked down at her with worry clouding his eyes, knowing they had to bring her to the hospital immediately but she had to set it right, here and now, "Adrien, I th-thought I was gonna die so… I had to."

His eyes widened and he waited no longer but leaned down and kissed her. It was a short kiss, just a peck on the lips, but she knew he understood. He pulled away, slightly sharper because he was so close, but that was the last Marinette was able to see. Without further warning, her head rolled to the side and she was unconscious.


End file.
